In a user interface of an electronic device, a menu may be displayed in a first portion of the user interface for navigating content displayed in a separate portion of the user interface. For example, a menu may allow a user to select a chapter, bookmark, and/or section of the content, among other possibilities. For a drop down menu, a user may cause the menu to expand by touching or clicking on the drop down menu, and a menu item may be selected by touching or clicking on a particular menu item.